Love Reality
by loxygirl
Summary: Prussia wakes, and begins to think back on how he began with his sweet little Engel Canada. Just a cute, fluffy, sweet and cavity-inducing little one-shot. I hope you'll like! 3


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters, especially not Canada or Prussia, though I desperately want to! All right belong to the owner, and this story makes no profit. It was purely for enjoyment purposes.

Bleary red eyes fluttered open as sun filtered through the window, bright as it shone out on the Canadian landscape in mid fall. Prussia yawned quietly and stretched on the bed he was laying in, arms flailing a bit. When his arms came into no other contact than the one he had with the sheets, he looked shocked. Turning his head, now fully alert and mischievous red eyes found no body in the spot that Gil's lover usually slept in, while curled into the albino man's side.

Gilbert looked worried for a moment, but then heard the soft playing of a radio downstairs float gently into the room. Gil could only smile softly, knowing exactly where his heart was now. He stood out of bed, stretching his arms to the ceiling before walking out the door, and bounding down the stairs two at a time. Smiling brightly he walked to the kitchen, his grin growing even bigger if possible as he saw his little Canadian lover. Matthew was at the stove singing softly along to the radio wearing only his Canadian flag boxers, and a much to large shirt of Gil's with the Prussian flag, as he flipped yet another pancake on to the ever growing tower of flat hotcakes. Gilbert's smile turned into a softer loving glow as he saw that his husband knew how much he loved his pancakes. To be truthful, Matthew knew everything about Gilbert. And yet, he still loved him.

To Prussia, it was a shock. He knew he had problems, but his little Canada was perfect in every way. Innocent, forgiving, caring and loving. Always willing to help, and always wanting to make others happy before himself. Completely selfless, and pure in every way. Gilbert couldn't believe that Matthew would love him back. The loud, obnoxious, cocky and arrogant Prussia. Blunt and not innocent in any way covered in scares of his past. Always thinking about himself, and hating commitment. But Matthew, Matthew wormed into his cold hurt heart, with a warmth and gentleness that Prussia could never push it away, not even once.

Before he knew it, he was spending all his time with Matthew, since he was no longer a nation and had no responsibilities. He grew more gentle, and caring towards others because of the influence Canada had on him. He and Canada became best friends, close as can be, knowing everything about each other. Everyone noticed the small changes in Prussia, even if he himself didn't. His little brother Germany asked him if he was feeling alright. Italy asked if he had found a reason to be happy. Spain and France asked him who he had fallen for. That was what triggered the final snap, and that very same day Prussia went all the way to Canada from his home in East Germany.

Running right up to Mattie's door, he pounded until he was let in. Matthew opened the door with his shy little smile and ever present blush, that he always got around the Prussian nation. Letting him in, Matthew immediately knew something was bothering him, and asked Gilbert with such a concerned face, with such innocence and pure genuine worry in those breathtaking indigo eyes of his. Gilbert froze, and melted all in one moment. He smiled softly, and shook his head. Matthew looked at him strangely, eyes widening. When Gilbert took his hands in his softly. Gilbert looked straight in Matthew's eyes and breathed out softly, almost inaudibly, "I love you Matthew Williams." Matthew gasped frozen on the spot, and Gilbert's heart clenched as he saw Mattie's shocked face, thinking only of rejection. But he then slowly saw the happiness swim in Mattie's eyes, and Mattie's face broke into a blinding grin, tears falling down his face as the little blonde threw his arms around Gilbert's neck. Gil's scarlet eyes widened in shock and he smiled brightly just as the Canadian's lips landed on his own. Eyes slowly closing and blocking everything else but the feel of Matthew he gasped and smiled more into the kiss, gently placing his large rough hands onto Mattie's delicate curvy hips.

Gilbert's heart leapt at the feel of Mattie's lips on his own chapped ones. Soft and sweet, gentle and perfect. It wasn't how he thought it would be, it was better, it was beyond what he ever could have thought in his dreams. He would never ever admit it, but at that moment tears of joy rolled down his cheeks as well, mingling with his love's.

"Hey, what are you thinking about over there chere?" Gilbert snapped back to reality to find Matthew turned around smiling at him. Gilbert just smiled lovingly and chuckled. Matthew rolled his eyes in the most loving way one could with such an action, turning to place the pancakes he was holding down on the counter. Gilbert smirked and stepped up behind him hugging him from behind, his arms circling the delicate waist of his husband. Matthew smiled softly leaning back into his touch, placing his hands on the others, rubbing circles on the back of his palms gently. Gilbert pressed a small kiss to Matthew's cheek, before whispering softly in his ear. "Just thinking of how I got such an Engel like you."

Matthew's cheeks flushed a rosy pink. Gilbert's heart swelled with pride at the thought that after almost a full ten years together, he could still make his Engel blush so innocently. He smiled, his smile brighter than Alfred's million dollar smile, turning Mattie around and kissing his cheek, neck, forehead, eyelids, and any other part of his face or skin that he could reach. Matthew giggled and squirmed. "Gil!" Gilbert pulled away with a gentle smile, giving Matthew a Eskimo kiss, not wanting to pull completely away. Matthew's sparkling indigo eyes stared into Gilbert's bright red, filled with warmth, love and trust. Gil felt his heart swell. Matthew smiling softly, cupping Gilbert's cheek with one free hand, the other around his husband's neck, tracing his smooth thumb in patterns across the older's cheek.

Matthew then grinned giving Gilbert a quick peck before pulling, making Gilbert let out a whine. Matthew laughed and placed the pancakes on the table with the maple syrup, not bothering with plates since he a Gilbert always shared anyway. He looked at Gil, raising an eyebrow. "The awesome Gilbert Williams-Beilschmidt doesn't want breakfast? What is this?" Gilbert pouted cutely and huffed, his cheeks puffing out. "I'd rather be with you, though your pancakes are totally awesome." Matthew smiled and rolled his eyes, grabbing his husband's hand and making him sit. Then he grabbed the seat next to his love and sat scooting close to him, dousing the pancakes in maple syrup, so they were almost drowning.

Prussia smiled at his lover's antics. He was a true Canadian, through and through. Since he was the nation of Canada and all, that made sense, but Gilbert still found it adorable. Though, Matthew _did_ have some French in his blood. Gilbert smirked at the thought, before pushing it away, wanting to spend an innocent day with his Engel. The two began to eat chatting and laughing, just enjoying one another's company. Before long, Canada's face was covered in maple syrup, since he pain more attention to Prussia than his food. Gilbert smirked mischievously, and began to lick and kiss away the sticky substance. Matthew's eyes fluttered closed, as a gentle purr of contentment rose out of his chest, leaning into Gilbert's touch. The man pulled away looking at Matthew intently. Feeling the stare, Matthew opened his eyes.

The two looked at each other before leaning in, kissing softly, gently, yet passionately. Pulling away, eyes closed, Prussia rubbed his nose against Matthew's in another Eskimo kiss, before sweeping back in to kiss those pink petal's of perfection again. A soft sigh escaped, who, none were sure. The two melded into each other, sinking as if puzzle pieces finding their rightful homes, close as can be to the other. Gilbert kissed both cheeks, nose, and forehead before looking deep into Matthew's eyes with what could only be called adoration. Matthew's cheeks were flushed, as he panted softly, shivering from Gilbert's warm breath ghosting over his face. Gilbert was about to speak, but no words needed to be passed, as the two intertwined their hands, their wedding bands sliding together, silver with a red stone shining against gold with a indigo blue stone, contrasting, but fitting perfectly. The two smiled at each other, their eyes speaking the words that the two held dear. Just three simple little words, that needent be said, but were spoken, to bring a sense of utter happiness and bliss. "Ich leibe dich…" Je t'aime..." _I love you…._


End file.
